My Happy Ending
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: An Alternate ending to Shugo Chara! WARNING! Amuto ending, Rimahiko and Kutau    :  A touching ending of the anime that includes cute Tadamu scenes, Rimahiko and Kutau parts with a fantastic AMUTO finish    :  Read&Review   :


Emma; My Alternate ending of Shugo Chara!

Ikuto; this better not end in Tadamu D:

Amu; NOOOOOO!

Emma; don't worry I'm a 100% AMUTO FAN! And also a 100% TADAMU HATER!

Ikuto and Amu; Phew!

Tadase; I'm right here you know? *annoyed*

Emma; that reminds me where's my bat?

Tadase; *runs away*

Amu; and stay away! ((:

Emma; We are such nice people, don't you think? ;P

Eru; I'm an angel

Emma; a very noisy one

Rima; Hi…

Nagihiko; aww she's upset because Tadase told her that there was going to be no Rimahiko in this story…. IS IT TRUE? :! *Nadeshiko Chara change*

Emma; TADASE! : I hate him! I wouldn't write a story without adding some Rimahiko in it ;P You know that! Hehe xD I looove rima xD

Yaya; not as much as Nagihiko ;P

Nagihiko and Rima; *blush*

Emma; Anyway please don't hate me for not updating my stories in a while, will update them VERY soon, just wanting to let you know that my schedule if full right now. I've had so much stuff happen and not been in much of a mood for writing. BUT! I promise that I will update my stories soon! This is a sorry present for you all! ((: Hope you enjoy ((:

Iru; Emma doesn't own Shugo Chara, however she is completely responsible for the awesomeness in this story, please review! ((:

Note to readers; this takes place right after the final fight with Easter. It follows the manga and starts with an alternative airport scene.

"Do you think she'll come?" Utau asked as she was impatiently waiting for Amu to show up. Ikuto looked about but there was no sight of the pinkette anywhere. He looked down with grief.

"She'll be here" Tadase assured them with a smile. Ikuto was leaving to find his father, and maybe it wasn't the best of choices for him to make as it was at the exact time that Amu was finally realising her feelings for him. When Ikuto told her that she was never going to see him again, it was like a million different shards of glass pierced her heart all at once. Ikuto looked around once more, carefully scanning each and every face just waiting to see the spot of pink, but he never did.

Then there was a sudden noise from the loudspeaker, '_Flight 38 is now boarding, I repeat flight 38 is now boarding please make your way to the gate area.'_

"I guess I'll need to go." His face was filled with pain, he didn't say anything and didn't act like it but he felt his heart sink to the deepest depths of the ocean. He turned to his sister, "Take care of yourself and look out for mother" he smiled. Utau returned his smile and hugged her brother with a face that clearly stated, _'I'll miss you'_

Ikuto then turned to the slightly nervous boy on his left, "You better take care of Amu." He smiled, and Tadase did the same. Ikuto turned to go but before he took one last glance out towards the crowds, and still scanned his way through but he never met with pink.

Ikuto slowly walked away as Utau and Tadase watched carefully as he leaves.

* * *

"That stupid girl! Why isn't she here?" Utau declared. Tadase smiled, "She isn't stupid, she's simply late" Utau laughed at this but her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating. It was a text message.

_Hey, Superstar, ramen contest tonight, at 8. Don't be late!_

_~Kukai_

Utau smiled to herself.

"By the way Utau, why did you let Ikuto go?" Tadase asked, "I mean, you gave up on your love for Ikuto, didn't you?"

"It's because I came to understand that Ikuto has always been Amu's. There's nothing I can do to stop that, and besides now there's only one guy I like, and it's not Ikuto" she gazed at her phone and looks at her wallpaper; a picture of her and Kukai.

"UTAU! TADASE!" A loud shout from behind interrupted them both in their thoughts. They turned to see a clump of pink running as fast as she could through the crowds until she quickly approached them, trying to catch her breath as she finally stopped.

"Amu, you're late! He's already left!" Utau yelled. Amu sighed and was about to dash off after Ikuto when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Tadase?" she asked. Tadase was not wanting to let go, not wanting to let go of Amu. He was not ready to give her up to him.

Tadase looked straight into Amu's eyes as his widened. He saw it. He saw the desire in her eyes. The desire for Ikuto that gleamed through her golden orbs. He looked away as his hand slowly let go of her. Amu shots a smile at him, "Thank you Tadase. I'll never stop being your friend" she smiled as she dashed off in the direction of the plane gates.

Utau is shocked, "Why did you just let her go so quickly?"

Tadase smiled a smile of sadness and explained, 'I'm not someone who can force another to give up on true love. Amu and Ikuto have always been together as one. The lock and the key are a pair. There is only one lock and only one key. Only that key can open the lock. When they are together it means True love. What I'm saying is that Amu and Ikuto were made for each other and no matter how hard I try I can never break the bond they share. No matter how much I want Amu by my side, it isn't meant to be. Even if by some miracle Amu did choose me, she would never be as happy."

Utau's eyes were opened wide, "Tadase, when did you become such a strong person?"

"I've decided to become strong, so that one day maybe someone will look at me the same way that Amu looks at Ikuto." He explained.

Utau replied, "I wonder if there is someone out there that was made for me"

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu called as she ran and ran through the crowds and crowds of people that stared at her like she was a freak. "Ikuto!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"Passport please sir" the women at the gate door said to Ikuto. Ikuto looked behind him, he thought he had heard something. He got out his passport but stopped as he heard it loud and clear this time, "Ikuto!" He followed the direction of the sound and met with a clump of pink. The pink that he had wanted to see all morning was finally there. Just as both their eyes meet their thoughts are interrupted by the women behind Ikuto that explained, 'I'm sorry sir, but if you don't board now the plane will have to leave without you"

Amu was running towards him and shouted, "I need to tell you something!" and it wasn't long before they were face to face.

All eyes were on them which made Amu even more nervous.

"I-I-Ikuto t-there's s-something t-that I want you to k-know" she nervously mumbled. Ikuto face dropped with curiosity as he got closer to the pinkette.

"You know I've always… I've always-" she is interrupted by the women behind that once again tells Ikuto that the plane has to leave.

Ikuto is then torn between the two, he walks closer to Amu and declared, "I love you Amu" and of course Amu face turned one hundred different shades of red.

"I L-L-L-o" Amu tried to say but she just couldn't get the words out.

"Please sir, you have to board now" the women said from behind. Amu's eyes opened wide as she realises that she caused a scene with everyone looking, her cheeks deepen. "I'll return soon, maybe then you can tell me, Amu. Just know that I'll always wait for you, and I'll always come back. There is so much I want to do with you" he stated.

She started crying, "Even if you say that, even if you truly mean those words of love, you're lying. You're still going to leave me, you say you'll come back, but in truth in a couple of months you will have forgotten my name. You won't remember all those good times, you won't remember me at all, and you won't ever come back!" she cried louder.

His face was serious, "Listen to me Amu, I could never forget you, I could never forget you even if I wanted to, I promise you. Wherever I go, whatever the distance that separates us, I promise you that I'll come back to you. And when you grow up I promise that I'll come back to find you, because I love you" Amu's eyes were filled with sadness, "When I grow up? You think that I'll wait for you all those years?" Ikuto quickly pulled Amu in until their lips were touching. Amu didn't pull him off, she didn't want to pull away, and she started to kiss him back. They pulled away after 8 seconds, "Baka" she spoke under her breath. Ikuto laughed and started to walk away but before saying, "I'll make you a bet, when I come back, I'll definitely make you fall in love with me"

She shouted, "You've already won!" Ikuto's eyes opened wide as he turned back, "What?" He walked over to Amu, "Y-yeah, you know I-I- l-l-love you, Ikuto" Ikuto took his bags and sat down at a bench where Amu joined him. "I can get the next plane that leaves in 2 hours, will you wait with me?" Amu nodded. Ikuto took Amu's hand and intertwined it with his. They sat there and soon Amu's head was rested into Ikuto's shoulder.

"Do you promise me you'll come back?" Amu's head tilted up towards him. He smiled as he brushed his fingers through Amu's hair, "I promise you that I will" Amu smiled and blushed, "If you can keep that promise then I promise that I'll wait for you." she smiled and so did he.

Soon two hours had passed and it was time for their goodbyes. Ikuto was once again about to board as Amu stood by his side ready to say goodbye. But Amu smiled because she knew that it wasn't forever. "You better not change" Amu declared as he smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "I won't. Goodbye, Amu" and with that he walked away down to the plane as the lady closed the doors.

As the doors closed Amu still kept smiling because she knew that Ikuto would come back for her and she would wait for him. Amu and Ikuto truly were made for each other.

* * *

**4 years later…**

_Knock, knock, knock…_

There was loud knock on Amu's door as Midori rushed to answer it and there stood the man himself, with dark midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hello, Mrs Hinamori" he greeted her. She smiled at him, "You sure took your time" she laughed.

"Amu has done nothing but speak of you for the past 4 years. She nearly killed her own father!"" she laughed. He smiled at her.

"Oh, Amu's not in at the moment though"

"That's okay, actually I came here to speak with you and your husband."

Amu and the gang, all except Tadase, are out shopping. Well they were coming home now. Amu stopped all of a sudden and looked behind her.

"What's wrong Amu?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh, I thought I heard something" and with that she ran into the distance. She stopped suddenly as she heard it clearly. It was a violin, a violin that screamed out with loneliness. She ran and ran, following the sound and soon she came face to face with _him_.

He suddenly stopped playing and walked down to her side. "You're back!" she smiled. He smiled too, "Like I promised. Did you miss me?" he smiled as he kissed her on the lips.  
Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko were watching from the distance. "Finally" Kukai laughed. "Why aren't you going over to see him, he is your brother?" Nagihiko asked her. Utau smiled, "Because I'm not going to ruin that moment. Besides I have a date" she turns and blushes at Kukai and they intertwine hands and walk away.

Rima looks up at Nagihiko and takes his hand; "Should we go?" she smiles. "Yeah, we'll miss the movie" they smiled at each other and walk away hand in hand. Rima and Nagihiko had been dating for nearly three and a half years now.

As Amu and Ikuto bond Tadase is also watching from the distance. Tsukasa is beside him and says, "That was true courage what you did, you know. You put her happiness before yours and someone who does that has truly reached the level of 'king'".

Tadase smiled a sad smile, "I guess we all have our own paths. I haven't talked to Amu in 4 years now, ever since that day. All because I couldn't bear to see her after everything that happened. Is that what you call courage?" Tsukasa smiled, "Having courage is what it takes to stand up and fight, it's also what it takes to sit back and listen. You had the courage to stand down, and that's something that most people don't have." Tadase smiled at Tsukasa as he walked away. Tadase kept watching Amu and Ikuto with sadness dripping from his eyes.  
Amu smiled happily at Ikuto as they are sitting at the bench, "What are you going to do now?" she asks. He turned to her, "I'm going to keep looking for my father, travel more." Amu looked down and started to let out small cries, "I thought you said we could be together?"

Ikuto smiled, "We are together, Amu, and that's why…, I want you to come with me" Her eyes open wide, "WHAT?" And although she freaked out at first it didn't take much to convince her, she agreed to it and Ikuto told her that they leave on a flight tonight. Amu turns sad, she won't have time to say goodbye. "Your family sends their blessing, and tells you that you have to jump in order to reach high" he explained, "I was surprised your family agreed to it so quickly" She laughed, "Then what are we doing here, let's go!" she smiled. Ikuto stopped, "Why did you agree to this so quickly?" Amu stopped to think, "I've missed you for so long, I've waited for 4 years for the moment when I would see you again, and I'm not going to give up this moment for anything!"

Tadase quickly ran down, "Amu!" he shouted as Amu turned back. "Tadase?" she was surprised as he hadn't talked to her in 4 years. "I just want you to know that I'll always be your friend too!" he shouted.

Amu smiled, "No matter where I go Tadase, you will always be a very close friend to me. I hope we will meet again, so instead of saying goodbye I'm just going to say, thank you." she turned away and held hands with Ikuto as she walked away. Tadase smiled and whispered to himself, "Farewell, Amu" he walked away in the other direction all by himself. Tsukasa was watching closely and thinks to himself, "And this is how the story ends, huh?"

Amu and Ikuto both smile at each other as they sit on the plane ready to take off. Take off to their future.

It isn't long before Amu and Ikuto are soaring through the skies. Amu looked out of her window on the plane and said to herself, "Good bye my friends!"

_Everyone has an egg in their heart, the egg of our souls, our would be self, yet unseen by many. Even if life gives you worries and even if you feel like you are nothing just remember one thing; your Shugo Chara is always with you. _

_~The End~_

_

* * *

_

_Emma; so what did you think? ;P_

_REVIEW ;P ((:_


End file.
